


So far

by ravesidenz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotions, Feelings, M/M, a very vague idea, open end
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravesidenz/pseuds/ravesidenz
Summary: AU, в котором Рэй слишком сильно одержим (?) Леонардом и не может принять тот факт, что Снарта больше нет.





	So far

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось под:  
> froz — you my all  
> ℒund — 破碎 (Broken)

Рэй видит его в каждой эпохе и вместе с тем в каждой вещи: в чем-то таком необъятном и совершенно незначительном одновременно.

Снарт замер во времени, растворился во множестве частиц. Он — где угодно, только не рядом с Рэем. Он — везде, но Палмер не чувствует его присутствие рядом с собой. Всё, что он ощущает — холод, пронизывающий тело до костей; мороз, из-за которого кончики пальцев краснеют, а кожа неприятно покалывает. Рэй с грустной улыбкой понимает, что эти ощущения — то, что он постоянно испытывал, когда Леонард находился здесь.

Леденящий душу взгляд, постоянные насмешки, колкие фразы, отстраненность и невероятная изящность движений (интересно, он убивал с такой же легкостью?): в этом был весь Снарт. Они с Рэем были словно противоположно заряженные частицы, которые притягивало друг к другу, даже если одна из частиц это отрицала, но теперь её не хватает, и Палмер совершенно потерян, утопая в незнании того, что же ему делать дальше.

Рэй так далёк от будущего, и никакие путешествия во времени не помогут исправить эту ситуацию. Каждый вечер возвращаясь в кажущиеся такими теплыми, но на деле являющиеся ледяными объятия прошлого, Палмер крепко сжимает его в своих ладонях, нехотя отпускать прочь. И не понять, что именно подразумевается под словом «его» — прошлое или человек, который всегда был для Рэя будущим.

Никакие теоремы и формулы не могли доказать Палмеру то, что можно смотреть в будущее без самого Будущего. При таком расположении вещей впереди может быть только пустота, вечное забвение, которое никогда не пройдет. Единственное спасение — добровольное погружение на дно, называемое прошлым, в воспоминания, которые ещё не стерлись в памяти.

В такие моменты Рэй безумно благодарен за то, что не имеет с кем-то ментальную связь. Его собственная тоска видна только ему самому, а остальные люди и не догадываются о том, по какому тонкому лезвию ходит Атом: вариант вернуться в прошлое и предотвратить ошибку, совершенную Леонардом в качестве собственного жертвоприношения уже не кажется таким плохим. И Палмер бы совершенно точно воспользовался этой возможностью, если бы во время одной из очередных ночей, проведенных в отчаянии в своей каюте, он не услышал тот самый родной голос:  
— Рэймонд?


End file.
